Who's That Smurfette?/Part 2
"So that's what you looked like back then when you weren't a Smurf, Mama?" Psycheliana asked. "Of course, my dear," Smurfette said. "I really wasn't much to smurf at, since my master didn't create me to be beautiful by anyone's standard except his own. I was surprised that the Smurfs were even interested in me at all, but that was because they haven't seen a female Smurf in a long while since their parents have smurfed away." "So Uncle Hefty smurfed you into the village to see Grandpa Smurf...what else had happened?" Psycheliana asked. "It was on my way there that I have met your Uncle Tapper, Liana," Smurfette said. "I didn't know that he would smurf such an important role in my becoming a real Smurf at first, but over the years I would find myself grateful that he cared about me enough to smurf what I would become." And as Smurfette continued her story, Liana saw Hefty and Smurfette arrive in the village just as Tapper also arrived with a big batch of sarsaparilla that he was carrying in a wagon. "Greetings, my fellow Hefty," Tapper said pleasantly. "I see that you have a companion with you who is also a Smurf, and a female one at that. May I ask where it is you have found her?" "She was just near the bridge where I have smurfed into her, Tapper," Hefty said. "She said that she was lost finding her way to the village, and so I decided to bring her here with me." "And what shall I call you, my dear?" Tapper asked. "Oh, you can call me Smurfette," she answered as she cast her eyes on Tapper. "You know, you smurf so handsome with the vest and the bow tie, Tapper." Tapper found himself staring at Smurfette, uncertain of what to say to her. "Yes, well, I'm very pleased to meet your acquaintance, uh...Smurfette. I'm sorry that I can't stay and smurf with you right now, but I do need to smurf the sarsaparilla to the distillery as soon as possible. I would like to smurf with you later so that we could better smurf to know each other. Farewell." Smurfette watched as Tapper went off in another direction. "I wonder what's wrong with him, Hefty. Did I smurf something terrible?" "Oh, he's just busy being the village bartender, that's all, Smurfette," Hefty said. "We might as well go find Papa Smurf so you can smurf him where it is that you've smurfed from." As they approached Papa Smurf's laboratory, Brainy and Clumsy saw Hefty with Smurfette. "Oh, gee, Brainy, that female Smurf sure looks pretty," Clumsy said. "I wonder where Hefty have found her, and where she smurfed from." "Oh, Clumsy, there can't be another Smurf Village within the same forest as ours, so it's reasonable that she would have to smurf from a very long distance from us," Brainy said. "Besides, I don't see anything about this female Smurf that you would call 'pretty', even if she happens to be the only female Smurf that we have actually seen in a very long time." Other Smurfs have started to gather around Hefty and Smurfette to see this new female visitor for themselves. Like the Smurfs at the bridge, they couldn't help looking at her and wondering where it is she had come from. Then Papa Smurf arrived at the scene, stepping out of his laboratory. "Smurf is me, I don't believe that I have ever smurfed you around here before, my young lady," Papa Smurf said. "What is your name?" "I am Smurfette, and you must be Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "I don't know where it is that I have smurfed from, but I have been lost in this forest trying to find my way to this village, and I really don't have any other place to smurf. I was wondering if I could smurf here until I can find out for myself." Brainy leaned close to Papa Smurf and spoke in a low voice so that others would not hear. "I'm not sure if I can trust a Smurfette that doesn't know where she smurfs from to let her smurf in our village with us, Papa Smurf." "Brainy, being hospitable to visitors, even if they're Smurfs, is part of what makes us Smurfs, and I'm not going to smurf her out of the village just on vague suspicions alone," Papa Smurf spoke back in a low voice. "I'm willing to smurf her the benefit of a doubt." "If you insist, Papa Smurf, but I will be watching her to see what she smurfs," Brainy said. Papa Smurf then turned to face Smurfette. "You can smurf with us for as long as you like, or until we can find out where it is you smurf from," he said. "My little Smurfs will help you out in any way possible, though all we can ask of you is to smurf something to the community." "Thank you, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said, sounding as honestly as she could. "I think there's a vacant house that we can let you smurf in for as long as you're going to be here," Papa Smurf said as he took Smurfette with him around the village, looking at all the mushroom houses until he found the one that looked like nobody lived in it. They stepped inside and saw that it was fully furnished with a bed and a dresser, but with very little else. "It doesn't smurf like much, but at least it would be perfect for my new home, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "I'll have my little Smurfs fix up your house to be just the way that you like it, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "For now, make yourself at home and don't be afraid to get acquainted with your fellow Smurfs in the neighborhood. I'll be around to see how you're smurfing with getting yourself settled in." Smurfette watched as Papa Smurf left her house before she closed the door. She then reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a compact that she opened, waving her hand over the mirror so that her reflection had changed to the image of her master Gargamel. "I am here, Master Gargamel," she said. "I trust that you have made your way to the Smurf Village, my little Smurfette," Gargamel hinted. "Yes, Master Gargamel," Smurfette replied. "The other Smurfs don't suspect anything of me yet." "Then we shall keep it that way," Gargamel warned her. "Right now, you know what your purpose in the village is. The sooner we have those Smurfs all falling for you, the sooner we can spring the trap on them. Remember that I have made you, and I can break you just as easily, so do not fail me, ever!" Smurfette gulped. "Yes, Master Gargamel," she said, before she closed up her compact. She realized that now was the time to get started on attracting her fellow Smurfs so that she could destroy them. She put her compact away and went to the door of her house, opening it just as Carpenter was outside doing some painting around her house. She didn't notice that he was there until the door opened and knocked him right in the side of his face. "Ouch!" he cried out. "Oops, sorry," Smurfette said with a giggle. "What were you doing smurfing outside my house like that?" Carpenter felt himself getting rather dizzy. "Well...I just figured...you're the new Smurf around here...that I would...smurf your house the ol'...smurfer-upper, you know...give it a Smurfette's touch and all..." "Really?" Smurfette said. "You remind me of Handy with those overalls. Are you and him the only Smurfs that wear those kind of clothes?" "These old duds?" Carpenter said after shaking off the dizziness. "Heck, Mason and Potter also wear them, too. Why are you so interested unless you happen to like Smurfs wearing overalls?" "Oh, I just want to know everybody around here before...uh, we smurf something fun together, that's all," Smurfette said. "You can keep painting my house if you want...I'll smurf you later." "Yeah, sure thing, Smurfette," Carpenter said as he resumed his painting job, not noticing that Smurfette was snickering to herself behind his back. In another part of the village, Dimwitty was helping Tuffy with hammering in a post. "Remember to keep your focus on smurfing the post and not my head, Dimwitty, you got that?" Tuffy said. "Oh, sure thing, Tuffy," Dimwitty said. He started hammering away at the post when Smurfette appeared. "Hi there, boys," Smurfette pleasantly greeted as she struck an attractive pose. Dimwitty turned his head when Smurfette arrived. "Oh, hi there, Smurfette," Dimwitty said, paying no attention to his hammering and causing Tuffy to be hammered into the ground instead of the post. "Dimwitty, you idiot, I told you to watch where you hammer!" Tuffy shouted. "Oops...uh, sorry there, Tuffy," Dimwitty said sheepishly. "Not half as sorry as you're going to be, and you can blame it on her for distracting you," Tuffy said. "Now look what you've done, Smurfette," Dimwitty said. "You shouldn't be smurfing around here where Smurfs are supposed to concentrate on their work." "I'm sorry if I smurfed your attention away from your work, Dimwitty," Smurfette said, trying to sound as sincere as possible. She then walked away and began to think to herself, This job of attracting the Smurfs is going to need a more subtle approach. Then she suddenly came up with an idea. "I know...I'll just invite the Smurfs to a picnic." ----- Sometime later, Papa Smurf was walking around observing his little Smurfs doing their daily tasks. He saw that Hefty was outside Harmony's house with a wagon full of firewood that they have collected together. "Thanks for helping me smurf up all this firewood, Hefty," Harmony said. "No problem, Harmony," Hefty said. "I may not like your style of music, but at least I'll be there to smurf you a hand with whatever it is you need. By the way, I just received something in the mail that came from Smurfette." "A letter from Smurfette already?" Harmony said. "What is it that she wanted?" "Oh, it's for some picnic date out in the forest that I can't go on because I have some important things to smurf," Hefty said, as he handed Harmony the letter. "I was thinking that you might want to smurf on the picnic date instead." "Me?" Harmony said. "I would like to, but I've got to practice my horn playing." "Shame," Hefty said with a sigh. "I'll see if there's any other Smurf who would be willing to accept the invitation then. Sorry to bother you." Papa Smurf watched as Hefty tried to pass the invitation onto other Smurfs, one by one, only to get rejected as each Smurf had their own things to do. "I've got a cake to bake that requires my attention," Greedy said. "I've got an important building project to smurf on," Handy said. "Mon ami, I've got a masteurpiesa to smurf on all afternoon," Painter said. "Are you kidding? I'm busy trying to compose my latest epic poem," Poet said. "I have a beauty treatment that's going to smurf all my time," Vanity said. "I'm rather busy smurfing out my rock collection," Clumsy said. "I hate picnic dates," Grouchy said. And this went on until, after the last Smurf had turned down the invitation, Hefty just threw the invitation onto the ground and sighed, realizing that nobody was going to take up the offer of the picnic date. Papa Smurf picked up the invitation and read it himself. "Oh, how I wish that I could be the one to go on this picnic date, but alas, even I have some important work to do in my laboratory," he said before he threw the invitation away. ----- Out in the forest, in the meantime, Smurfette was sitting with her picnic blanket and basket full of food, patiently waiting for some Smurf to arrive and keep her company. After a good long wait, though, she could see that nobody was coming. "Gee, all this trouble just to smurf up a picnic," Smurfette sighed as she cradled her head in her hands. "I can only wonder why nobody's coming." Then suddenly she could hear a Smurf snickering as he approached her at the picnic spot. "Well, hello there," Smurfette said. "And who might you be?" "My name is Jokey, and I came by here to smurf you a little present," Jokey said as he showed Smurfette the gift box he was carrying. "A present for little old me?" Smurfette said, sounding flattered. "Oh, how sweet of you. I wonder what it is that you have smurfed me for a present." "Why don't you open it to find out?" Jokey said. "It's a surprise." Smurfette decided to do just that. She opened the gift box, only to find that it exploded on her, smudging her face and dress in soot. Jokey then burst out laughing. "See, Smurfette? I told you that it was a surprise!" After Jokey walked away, Smurfette began to think to herself, This isn't working out quite like I planned. I'm going to need to smurf something else if I can't lure them out...but what? ----- Tapper saw Smurfette return to the village, her face and dress still smudged in soot, as he was heading out of the distillery with a keg of sarsaparilla ale. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, my dear Smurfette, it looks like Jokey has smurfed you with one of his surprises, hasn't he?" Tapper said. "Oh, this?" Smurfette said. "It's nothing, really. I just need to wash myself off and I'll be fine. Do you know where Greedy Smurf is?" "Last I heard, Greedy was at the village dam, helping Farmer irrigate his crops with the water from the lake, Smurfette," Tapper answered. "A dam?" Smurfette said, sounding like the mention of it has peaked her interest. "It's the only thing that's keeping this village from smurfing underwater, my dear," Tapper said. "The thing that controls the water flow is the sluice gate. You don't want to smurf with it if you don't know exactly what you're smurfing." "I'll be sure to remember that, Tapper," Smurfette said. "By the way, why is he called Greedy?" "Truth to tell, Smurfette, he's the best cook in the village...in fact so much the best that he likes to eat his own cooking, and more than his fair smurf," Tapper said. "He can even smurf so far as to eat whatever anybody else is smurfing him, so be careful if you decide to smurf up a little dessert item for yourself." "Oh, I will, Tapper," Smurfette said. "Thank you for telling me." She then noticed that Tapper was looking at her as if he was scrutinizing something about her. "Is there something the matter?" "Hmmm...it's probably nothing, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said. "But something in my spirit tells me there's aught about you that isn't quite right...like you're struggling with something in your spirit, perhaps." He then let out a frustrated sigh. "Ah, don't pay much attention to it. I just may not be used to the fact that there is now a female Smurf among us. Anyway, I'll see you later." As Tapper then walked off with his keg, Smurfette then decided, If I can't lure the Smurfs out, then maybe I can flood them out. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Who's That Smurfette? chapters